You Fill My Empty Void, Now Brush Your Hair!
by Richzetsu
Summary: The Story of how Minato and Kushina fell in love, and the story of their love from the beginning to the end. Regular Shinobi world, possibly a bit OOC.  rated M just in case. Enjoy!
1. NINJA NINJA NINJA!

**Welcome all! Fans, new readers and everyone else! Richzetsu here starting probably the biggest, most complete and longest project I have ever done! This, is a fic about my true favorite couple in the whole series, Minato and Kushina! This fic is their life, from the first day Minato laid his eyes on her to whenever a good stopping point comes (can't say more without ruining the story!). This is the first of probably 2 or 3 fics in this small series. I might do some limes, possibly a lemon (maybe). **

**Minato and Kushina start at 11 years old, but Minato is slightly older. **

**Let it be known, that this story (at least for now) is in the third person POV of Minato, meaning it is not omniscient. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Please, Read, enjoy and review, I want this to be the best thing I have written before, so any comments are more than welcome!**

**~Richzetsu**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

_**THWACK**_**!**

Minato's arm landed on the button of his alarm clock as it rang to life. "Uhhgggghhh," seemed to be the only sound he was capable of making as he rolled out of bed, literally in fact, and landed on the floor. No matter what anyone said, no person in their right mind should ever have to wake up are 6:30 AM.

_Why did I set my alarm? Why can't I sleep? _Thought the half awake boy. _What was going on again today? Something important… HOLY CRAP! Today is my first day at the academy! _He realized with joy. Today, he would be one step closer to being a ninja than ever before! To think, no more would he play ninja with his friends, throwing cardboard shuriken at each other! Starting today, he would be one of the big kids, or at least not one of the kids playing with cardboard shuriken….

Without any other thought, Minato jumped off the floor and ran into his bathroom. He reached into the shower and turned the water on so it would warm up while he got undressed. Since it was late August, the weather in Konaha was quite warm, so Minato slept only in his boxers. Quickly, and modestly, he pulled them off and stepped into his shower, which was at the perfect heat. At first, he just allowed the water to flow over him, waking him up fully from his slumber. After thoroughly wetting his hair, he grabbed his bar of soap. While he was busy scrubbing himself, the only thing he could think about was "_NINJA, NINJA, NINJA! I am gonna be a ninja! This is the most exciting day of my life!" _

He decided to pay close attention to his underarms, because it just made him feel more manly, since he was starting to stink more there when he was sweating for whatever reason. He had like, seven armpit hairs total, so he was pretty dang manly at this point. A _real_ man/gentleman would never let himself stink horribly if he could avoid it. In any case, after all that thinking, he had just finished washing his hair, so he turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

He patted dry his hair, leaving it still rather wet. He liked his hair to just do what it wanted, because he really didn't care about how it looked. When he finished removing the water from himself, he let the towel fall to the ground, and walked over to his dresser. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, not his number one choice of undergarments, but the support would be better if he was moving a lot, or so his father told him. He put on his cargo pants with some extra pockets for some epic weaponry and threw on his favorite black t-shirt.

Along with all that, he put on his white and green sweatshirt, even though is wasn't that hot out, since he just liked to have it on. Minato walked over to the mirror on his wall and checked out how he looked, and he thought he was pretty dang awesome looking. He ran his fingers through his long blond locks of hair and sighed. This was it! This was the day he had anticipated his whole life!

Satisfied with his looks, and content with his thoughts, Minato left his room, and walked downstairs. The smell of food instantly found its way to his nose, like pancakes, bacon and eggs. The delicious scents made Minato feel the hunger he realized he had, and it was not the kind of hunger a piece of toast could fix. Minato's mom knew her son all too well and had prepared the large breakfast for her only son's special day.

"Morning mom and dad," the boy said, walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"There's my little ninja! Are you excited for your big day?" his mother asked, happy for her son.

"You know it!" he replied, sitting at the table. Next to him, his father sat reading the paper, sipping his tea.

"To think, my son, a ninja! This day sure took forever to come didn't it, eh Minato?" his father said smiling at his son. "I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks dad," said the now beaming blond boy.

"Now eat up! No ninja can do well if he's hungry!" said his mom, placing a plate of food in front of her son. It was a large steaming plate of toast, eggs over easy (just how he liked it, with a tiny bit of yoke solid), some pancakes and of course, bacon! Along with a cup of orange juice, the boy started to devour the food the second doing so was possible!

"Dear Kami boy, slow down! No ninja can do well if he makes himself sick!" his father said chuckling.

Minato finished his breakfast, and slipped on his shoes. "I guess I'm gonna go, bye mom and dad!" Minato said.

"Don't you leave without giving your mom a hug! I don't care if you hate it, I love you!" the woman said bear hugging her 11 year old.

"Make us proud Minato," his father said smiling at his son. As the boy left the house letting the door shut behind him his dad sighed. "He's growing up I tell ya', yet, in probably the most confusing time of his life, he still walks into the future with reckless abandon. In any case, he's a late bloomer, puberty's gonna hit him hard," his dad said with a chuckle. His mom just nodded and smiled, laughing a bit herself.

Minato walked down the dirt road with a huge grin on his face. He was on his way to the academy! The walk was uneventful, but he was still excited. He arrived after about five minutes of walking. He saw a mass of kids his age and a few of their parents standing around in the school yard. Outside of the larger part of the crowd, was a ninja with a clip board. Since Minato saw most arriving students and parents go to him, he decided to go there.

"H-hello sir, I'm new, am I supposed to come you?" Minato asked the man, his voice cracking in nervousness despite his earlier excitement.

"Yep! Welcome to the academy! Can I have your name please?" the man replied.

"Yea, I'm Minato Namikaze."

"Hmmm, N, Nam, Namikaze! Here we are," said the ninja, "Aren't you Minoru and Saito's kid?"

"Yea! I am," Minato replied feeling calmer.

"Cool, Minoru is a good man, you are lucky to have him as a dad Minato," the man informed. His tactic worked as it usually did. When a nervous looking kid came along, he would try to strike up a simple conversation with them to help them chill out. "Ok then, everything is in order, your classroom is room 135, Tsaki-sensi I believe. Have a great first day!"

"Thank you sir," the blond boy said walking off.

Minato walked into the building past the crowd of people. There was a cloud of excitement floating around everyone in the building, Minato included! Now that he was finally going to his classroom, his jitteriness returned, _NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!_

The blond quickly found his classroom, it was a nice room, with rising levels of desks (Like Iruka's classroom in the show), a good window view of the running track outside, a black-board and a podium in the front of it. On the chalk board, the "TAKE A SEAT PLEASE" was written in large letters. Also, a normal teacher's desk was in the front corner of the room, a box sat on it labeled "LOADED HOLSTERS". Minato, who was sitting at a desk on the third level up, had his eyes light up at seeing them, real kunai and shuriken!

_NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!_

While Minato was freaking out, another student walked in. She really stood out from the rest of the students. Her hair was pure red! Red! Not even dyed, it was just red, and her skin was rather pale too. Minato turned and saw her, and couldn't take his eyes off of her! He felt himself blushing for reasons unknown to him.

"Hey! Look at her! Her hair is red! Hahaha!" a kid mocked. A few others joined him. "It's like she has a tomato growing on her head! Eww! I hate tomatoes!"

"Haha! Tomato! Tomato!" the kids mocked.

"SHUT UP!" the girl yelled. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina! NOT TOMATO!"

Just when Minato thought he was surprised, Kushina lashed her arm out and smacked the closest boy to her, and it literally knocked him to the ground! Then Minato was _really_ surprised! He wasn't even aware that he was still staring.

"And what do _you_ want blondy?" she yelled to Minato.

His face turned red, or red-er then it was earlier. To embarrassed to say anything, he just looked straight ahead at the board.

Just then, while tensions we pretty high, the teacher walked in. "I thought I had made it pretty clear on my blackboard. Everyone take your seats. NOW," he yelled. "I am gonna make a few rules clear. Number one, I am the teacher, the teacher is in charge, my word is law. Number two, you are expected to act like mature ninja, which I know you all can do. Number three, when we are using weapons, I expect you to be responsible and safe, anyone who can't do that is not fit to be a ninja, and you will fail for the year. Furthermore-"

Minato listened intently, taking in all of the information. He told himself that he would be the best ninja in the village, so in that, he had to be the best student in the academy. Nothing would stand in his way of being amazing and wow, her hair was soooo red. Like fire! How did she get it so long and straight? His was totally uncontrollable!

"You, blondy, third step up, what's your name?"

Minato snapped back to reality, just then noticing that he had stopped paying attention to the lecture. "N-Namikaze Minato sir,"

"Well Minato, you would do well to pay attention, got that?"

"Y-yes Tsaki-sensei,"

"As I was saying, when throwing a kunai-"

The day dragged on, Minato felt so ashamed of himself. His first day and he was already getting yelled at? For the rest of the class, he made sure he paid attention. Dang red head girl making him loose his train of thought, with the creamy pale skin and the-NOPE! No, he wouldn't get distracted! Back to learning how to throwing kunai straight.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

"So, that is everything you need to know about simple weapons, and it looks like the school day is over. On the way out please grab a kunai and a shuriken holster. Practice what you learned today at home. Tomorrow, we will see how much you really learned with a quick throwing test, then we will move onto chakra and scroll basics if we have time. Train hard! Have a good rest of the day everyone," Tsaki said dismissing the class. Minato stood up and stretched his stiff limbs. He walked down to the exit of the classroom and excitedly grabbed a tan shruiken pouch and attached it to his belt and a blue kunai holster and put it on his leg.

Once he was off the academy property, Minato ran all the way home, so excited! He finally had _real_ ninja weapons! Running into his house, he said "Hi mom!"

"Hey, there's my little ninja! How was your first day?"

"It was pretty cool! Look! I got real shuriken and kunai! And stop calling me little, geez..." the boy replied.

"Oh, you know I can't help it! You will always be my little boy," she said with a smile.

"Hmph…. Hey, where's dad at?"

"He's out on a mission, he will be back tomorrow," she said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go practice with these" he said gesturing at this holsters.

"Alright, dinner is in an hour, and be careful! Lady Tsunade at the hospital has enough to worry about, and a kunai stuck in an eleven year olds leg isn't something she would want to have to take care of," Saito said.

"Yea yea mom," Minato said walking out the back door. The blond went out to his fenced in back yard, a wooden dummy his dad set up for him stood in the middle of the grass. Minato opened up his kunai holster. He stood in the throwing stance Tsaki-sensei had talked about that day and, after taking aim, threw the knife, which instead of flying in a straight line, it spun wildly and buried itself in the wooden privacy fence. Sighing, Minato tried again with his other kunai which did the same thing. The shuriken were easier to throw accurately, but he still missed every time…. He decided he needed more practice, a lot more.

By the time his hour was up, he was able to throw relatively straight, but his aim was something to be desired.

"Minato! Come in for dinner!" his mom said.

"Coming!" Minato yelled back.

Minato came inside and washed his hands in the kitchen sink and sat at the table. His mom place a bowl of rice and a plate of dango (one of his favorite foods ever) in front of him. His mom sat on the opposite side of the table with rice but just ate some seaweed salad instead, which Minato hated, claiming she wasn't all that hungry.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, and they only had some small talk about Minato's day. He left out being yelled at by the teacher though, he still got a stomach ache thinking about it. The thought made him loose his appetite.

"I'm not really hungry anymore, I'm gonna head upstairs," he said.

"Ok, are you feeling alright?" she replied.

"Y-yea, I'm just tired,"

"Well, ok then, get some rest, good night,"

"Night mom," Minato said walking up the stairs.

Minato got into his room and closed the door. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxer briefs, relieving him from the heat of the weather. For the sake of comfort, he took them off and put on a pair of boxers. He sat on top of his bed and shut his eyes, thinking about his day. Finally, after years of waiting, he was learning to become a ninja! A real ninja! One day, he would be protecting the village like his dad! He would be stronger than any other kid in the entire academy! Not even that girl, what was her name? Kushina? Yea, that was here name. Not even Kushina, with her long red hair, that shined in the sunlight, her violet eyes that sparkled when she spoke, not even with her pale skin that was creamy like milk…..

Minato fell into a deep sleep, a slight smile on his face.

**Well, that was chapter one! I had more fun writing this than anymore of my other stories! Please! Tell me what you think! If I don't get some kind of feedback, I will just assume no one like this, so review, PM me, please!**

**Thanks!**


	2. What's her name?

**Welcome back! Sorry that took so long! I have been having some troubles…. (see end of chapter)**

**The first chapter seemed to be a success with the positive reviews I got, and they really made me happy :) **

**In case anyone was wondering, the first chapter was an intro and this one is too only because I am introducing some backup characters here. **

**It is important to understand that Minato is still pretty young and innocent, the shower joke in the beginning of this chapter should support that. **

**I don't own Naruto!**

**R&R **

**Enjoy!**

**BEEP BEE-**

**BANG!**

Once again Minato's arm landed on the annoying alarm clock.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, this would be his routine every day for a _long_ time. That wasn't really something he wanted to have to think about. It would be best to just let it consume him, as there was no fighting this. Whatever, time to get up.

As if he was doing a push-up, Minato lifted his body up then swung his legs to the left so he was sitting on the side of his bed. Still half asleep, Minato trudged over to his bathroom and turned the water on. Steam was starting to spill over the shower curtain, and the bathroom got noticeably warmer. With a sigh, Minato stepped in. The hot water ran over his skin, and down his back, waking him up from the horrors of an alarm clock awakening. Shifting his body so his hair would get wet, Minato ran his hands through his blond mass of hair, to get it soaked. Taking up his bar of soap, he scrubbed his body clean of the grime and sweat he had accumulated from training the day before.

As usual, he washed twice as much under his arms, which stunk pretty dang bad. It was noticeable since the night before, but he was to put-out and tired to care. Rinsing off, he then washed the forest of golden hair that grew on his head, rendering it devoid of any oil and whatever else made hair not-clean.

Being a ninja made it hard in the shower.

Making sure he was free of any suds hiding on him, Minato turned the water off and grabbed his towel. He walked over to his sink to brush his teeth but not before staring at himself in the mirror as he usually did.

"Look at you," he said out loud to the mirror. "Goin' of to be a ninja in training once again today! Do NOT let Tsaki-sensei have a reason to yell at you, got that? Good."

Minato stepped back into his room and got dressed in the same general manner as the day before. Boxer briefs (he still didn't get what his dad meant by "support"), cargo pants, navy blue shirt and his hoodie. The only difference was that he attached his shuriken pouch to his belt, and his kunai holster to his leg.

After a quick glimpse at himself in his mirror, he deemed himself fit for yet another day. Minato walked out of his room and went downstairs.

"Morning mom!" he yelled out as he walked into the kitchen.

"Moring Minato, feeling better this morning?" she replied as she set a plate on the breakfast table filled with some basic breakfast foods for him.

"Yea, I just needed to sleep it off I guess," he said. Minato got a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"That's good," she replied. "Your father should be home tonight, I hope his mission went well and all."

"Yea, I hope he killed a whole bunch of rouges! Swish, shuriken to the neck! Haha!"

"Hey! Don't talk like that. I'm a ninja too ya know, killing people is a grim task. Think it's funny? Just wait till you have to do it," he said back to him with a hint of watch-yourself-kid-ness to it.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Minato quickly said, finding it incredibly interesting to scarf down his food and guzzle down his water all of a sudden. While his mother was an angle most of the time, she was terrifying the rest of the time.

Just when the science was getting to be awkward there was a **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** on the door. Minato's mom walked over to answer it.

"Ah, good morning Inoichi, how are you," Minato heard his mother say from across the hall.

"I am well Namikaze-san, is Minato here?" the boy asked her.

"Yep, he is eating breakfast, come on inside, and no need to be so formal!" she said with a smile.

"Goo moring Inoiah!" Minato said with his mouth full.

"Minato, don't speak with your mouth full," his mother warned.

After swallowing what was in his mouth, he said "Sorry. Good morning Inoichi."

Laughing a bit Inoichi said "Hello Minato. I was wondering if you would like to walk to the academy with me this morning, you know, since it's of the way from my house."

"Ok!" Minato said, his face lighting up. Inoichi was like, one of his best friends ever. They had known each other since they were little (or little er…).

Minato, having finished his food, grabbed his sandals out of the closet, slipped them on, and was out the door with his friend.

"Bye mom!" he shouted.

"Have a good day Minato," she yelled back.

"So, Inoichi, I didn't really see you yesterday, what's up?" Minato asked his friend as they walked to the academy.

"Ma, I have been well, my parents have been freaking out over me going to the academy. They would be like 'Inoichi, you have to be the best ninja in the world ever or we will disown your' or 'The day you become a genin, you have to kill at least five rouges per month'. I am surviving though, what about you?"

"They seem pretty laid back about it all. I kinda just have to set my own goals rather than live up to someone else's expectations…" Minato paused. "Anyway, did you train much last night?"

"Yea I did, but I suck at throwing straight. My aim could use work too," the Yamanaka boy said.

"You have to avoid flicking your wrist, or something like that. I just kinda learned it on my own I guess."

"Yea…. Hey, did you see that red headed girl yesterday?"

"Yea, red hair…"

"I heard her village was destroyed and so she moved here,"

"R-really? That's awful! The poor girl! With all the kids making fun of her too? She must be so sad sometimes."

"Uh, yea… I guess. I was just gonna say that's a shame, but you seemed to be more detailed…."

"Uh huh…" Minato said, lost in thought.

"Wait… you don't like her do you?"

"WHAT? No way!" Minato yelled. There was no way he liked her! She was just so distracting with that glorious red hair and the- _no! Stop doing that! _Minato mentally scolded.

The duo got to the academy, and walked inside. Taking his seat in the classroom, Minato was a bit surprised to find all his fellow students sitting in their seats rather quietly, obviously horrified of what would happen in Tsaki-sensei would do if he came into a loud classroom _again_.

Speaking of which, that very sensei just then walked into the room.

"Good morning class, nice to see you all behaving," the man said, in a much lighter mood than the day before. "Get your weapons, as promised, we will have a throwing test in the yard outside. Meet up there, you have five minutes."

Everyone stood up, the sound of wooden chairs screeching over a wooden floor attacked the room, and the ears of many students. Once again, Minato walked with Inoichi, talking about the test on the way.

"So, did you practice?" Minato asked his friend.

"Of course I did, but uh… I suck at it…." Inoichi replied embarrassed.

"Well, I can make them fly straight, but my aim is crap!"

"You can through straight? You're kidding right?"

"Uh… no. Why?"

"I almost killed my cat! And in only like 14 hours, you can make a kunai and a shuriken fly straight? You must be a natural!"

"Geez, I didn't think I was that much better than anyone else, but I surely wouldn't call myself a natural."

By that time, everyone had gathered in the court yard, some kids were excited, others were pretty nervous looking, and it was pretty evident that some hadn't practiced at all.

"Alright everyone, get in a single file line. When it is your turn, you will have three shots at this dummy here," Tsaki gestured to a straw figure with outstretched arms and large red and white targets in vital areas. "Your goal is to get a bulls eye on both targets, and then hit in another area you think may render your opponent dead. However, don't be disappointed if you miss, that is, if you practiced. If not, then be ashamed of yourself."

The first student to throw was a brunette with green eyes. Minato recognized him as one of the kids making fun of red-headed girl. Tsaki gave him a thumbs up and he threw, every single knife spun out of control, missing their targets and burying themselves in the dirt.

Tsaki just shook his head. "Did you practice?" he asked the boy.

"Y-yes! I did practice!" the boy said back to him.

"Did you practice," Tsaki-sensei repeated, this time in a flatter tone.

"(sigh) no…" the boy said sadly.

"Shame."

The next few students had a similar result, although it was evident that some had practiced and just needed more time, and that others didn't practice their throwing skills at all.

The next to go was Inoichi. After receiving the thumbs up, he went for the target all three times. They seemed to all go to the right, and only one hit the dummy, piercing its arm area.

"Inoichi, you need to stop flicking your wrist and start using your whole arm, elbow completed, but otherwise, good," Tsaki said dully.

Finally, it was Minato's turn. A bit hesitantly, he got to the front and stood ready with his knife. Tsaki gave him a thumbs up. With a rush, Minato flung his arm and released the knife it hit a target in one of its outer rings.

_Good_, He thought_, now for the face target._

With the same arm motion, he swung, and his kunai just barely hit outside the target, but on the head of the dummy, none the less.

His last kunai hit the dummy's leg, in an attempt to maybe immobilize the enemy was Minato's reason.

"Good job Minato," Tsaki said.

Making his way to the back of the line, Minato caught up with Inoichi "Dude, you did great! I told you you were a natural!" Inoichi said to his friend.

"Oh come off it Inoichi, I'm not that good!" Minato replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Hmph, your too humble for your own good…"

WHOA!

The duo turned to see what everyone was excited about. Wedged in the straw dummy were three kunai knifes. One was a bull's eye in the face, another was a bull's eye in the abdomen target and the last was buried in the neck. The proud thrower of these three kunai was none other than the girl with the red hair.

"Wow, great job Kushina, keep it up," said an astonished Tsaki.

_Kushina… so that's her name, what a pretty name! It makes me think of her red hair, which is just as pretty as her name! I still want to know how she keeps it so under control. Maybe I should ask her-_

Minato was snapped out of his boyish day dreaming due to a slap in the back of the head from Inoichi.

"Minato, come one, school is over now, don't stand here all night."

"Huh? Oh, uh ok Inoichi, I'll catch up to you or something," Minato replied, startled.

"Suit you self, see you tomorrow," Inoichi said, leaving.

"Bye."

Minato walked slowly out of the academy, his thoughts still swarming. That Kushina girl… she made him feels so… odd. He couldn't think straight near her, and he couldn't figure out why!

Speak of the devil, there she was! Walking past him was that very girl with the pale skin and fiery hair. Minato, not being able to control his actions for whatever reason walked up to her.

"H-hey, uh, Kushina," the blond boy, scratching the back of his head, while his eyes looked all around, rolling in their sockets as if trying to look at anything but her.

"What do you want blondy?" She said with a smirk.

"Uh… I uh just uh-"

"Spit it out already!" the red head said.

"You did awesome with the kunai test today."

"Huh, well thanks I guess. Bye."

"No! I uh… I mean wait!" Minato said, stumbling over his words.

"What do you want blondy, I'm busy!"

"I… uh, er- well I um, uh-"

"I don't have time for this blondy, get lost," Kushina replied, walking away.

Minato just stood there, speechless. How could he have been so stupid? What ninja can't even talk to someone else? Somehow, his legs got the energy to move, and he sauntered home, feeling a bit defeated, and not truly knowing why.

He finally reached his house, and he trudged in, kicking off his shoes.

"Well hello there mister ninja! How was your day at the academy?" Minato's mom said enthusiastically with a smile as her favorite (and only) son walked into the house.

"It was ok I guess…" Minato said back, still phased out by earlier events.

"You sure don't sound like you had an ok day, is everything alright?" Minato's father, who was home from his mission, asked.

"Yea," Minato said, as he walked up the stairs into his room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Minoru, something is wrong with him," Saito said to her husband.

"Yea, I noticed," he replied, finishing a cup of tea.

"Go talk to him,"

"Now? Saito, I just got home!"

"Now," Minoru's wife said sternly.

"Fine, fine," he replied, walking up the steps.

Minoru opened his sons door to find him face down in his bed. Knowing full well what was bothering his adolescent son, he sat on the bed next to him.

"I ran into Tsaki sensei today before you got home, he said you did great on your kunai test," Minato's father said, rubbing the back of his son. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Minato said with a sniffle, rolling onto his side, facing opposite from his father.

"So, what's her name?" Minoru asked.

"W-what?"

"The girl, Minato. The girl that left you in the state you're in now. I'm smarter than I look, I know that's what's bothering you,"

"K-Kushina."

"I knew that's what it was. Minato, you're at that age when it seems like the world is agents you. Girls can be a tough part of your life, but you will get through it. I promise. Do you like her?"

"What? No! Uh, well, I don't know…."

"Well why don't you sleep on it, you will feel better in the morning. Good night," Minoru said, leaving, shutting off the light.

"Goodnight," Minato replied. "And dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"You bet kid."

**Well, that is chapter 2! I really hope you all liked it!**

**As I said, I am SO sorry this took so long. I actually had this 1/4 done a while ago, but I had been going through a spell of depression again, and I just couldn't get myself to finish it. However I got an inspiration rock thrown at me and so I sit here now at 12 AM writing this now. I can't say for sure when chapter 3 will be out, but since it is summer, and since I worked some stuff out, it should be sooner than not. Until then, thanks so much for reading!**

**Richzetsu out! **


End file.
